Ladies Night Out
"Ladies Night Out" is a pop song by actress, singer and songwriter Keke Palmer, who portays Sasha Henry for the movie based on to the TV series for Disney Channel Best Friends Forever, which first aired in 2006. It was released on Radio Disney on January 18, 2010. Background "Ladies Night Out" is associated with pop-rock, teen pop, hip-hop and mega remix, including Eletric guitar and Synthesizer were the two of the instruments being used for the song. Also during the start of the song, it starts with the sound of cameras flashing. The song was written by Colleen Fitzpatrick, Michael Kotch, Dave Derby, Michael “Smidi” Smith, Stefanie Ridel, and the Nervo brothers; Mim Nervo and Liv Nervo. The song describes of a girl hanging out with her friends for a night out. Music Video The music video for the song is released on Disney Radio on January 18, 2010. The song was directed by film producer and director Duke Johnson. The music video begins with Sasha Henry, portrayed by Keke Palmer, entering the Park for her and Green Day concert aka Amy Abraham's, portrayed by Alyson Stoner, sweet 16 birthday party, as the crowds cheering and goes to her. Sasha became upset about being late saying "I'm Sorry, It'll Really Never Going to Happen Again". In the video, Palmer, as Sasha Henry, wears an army shirt and pants with a cap, spotting a red t-shirt under her shirt. While Amy said happily "Well Next Time... Try A Be Here On Time... Cause I'm Worried for You". But her boyfriend Nick David, portrayed by Josh Hutcherson, is disappointed and said: "You will never, ever, make this up again." Sasha is than seen on stage performing a song as she begins to sing, and background dancers begin to dance as well as Isaac Hanson, member of Hanson playing a guitar. In the conclusion, Brooke Hilliard, Dakota Fanning, has had a fireworks accident, as she is covered in smoke and her hair fuzzes up, as the party is ruined. The music video ends with Sasha screams "Happy Birthday, Amy!", as Amy sighs as Nick leaves the park angry as Sasha says "Nick! Where You Going?". Reaction Critics for "Ladies Night Out" were generally positive. "Ladies Night Out" was first performed at the Valentines' Day Live Concert on February 14, 2010 in Miami, Florida. Marla Wilkinson of Billboard magazine: "Keke Palmer is the new Hannah Montana". Paris Watson of BBC praised: "the song is a bit disappointing, but still a good rock n roll.". Wesley Morris of The Boston Globe states that "Ladies Night Out" "has couple of Heavy Electric Guitar intro of the song". Ted Wilson of The New York praised "Ladies Night Out": "a very fun music and good lyrics about a girl hanging out with friends for the night". Chart Performance The song made its' debut at number thirty-eight at the Hot Digital Songs, within making it to the Hot Billboard 100, during its' weekend ending on April 10, 2010. The song debut and peaked at number fifth-eight at the Hot 100, as well as it peaked at number twenty-two at the Canadian Hot 100. Chart Formats and track listings ;Formats # "Ladies Night Out" (Album Version) - 2:36 # "Ladies Night Out" (Video Edit) - 1:30 References #^ Will & Grace: The Big Finale is Full of Surprises. TVSeriesFinale.com (29 May 2006). Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "US-Jarescharts", Quoten Meter, May 30, 2002. #^ "Outback in Front: CBS Wins Season", E Online, May 25, 2001. #^ "Goodnight, Gracie: 'Will & Grace' ends landmark run". SignOnSanDiego. May 9, 2006. #^ Hennessy, Christopher (2008-09). "New spaces open on campus include additional study carrels". Emerson College Today. Emerson College. #^ "Will & Grace: The Big Finale is Full of Surprises". TVSeriesFinale.com. May 29, 2006. #^ "Will & Grace". Daily Variety. September 16, 1998. #^ "Watching with Ambivalence". Pop Matters Television. October 3, 2000. #^ "NBC's 'Will' bows out gracefully". USA Today. May 17, 2006. #^ "'Will & Grace' Helps NBC Stay Tough on Thursday". Zap2It. May 19, 2006. #^ "TV Winners & Losers: Numbers Racket A Final Tally Of The Season's Show (from Nielsen Media Research)". Entertainment Weekly. June 4, 1999. #^ "US-Jarescharts". Quoten Meter. May 30, 2002. Retrieved on 2007-05-28. #^ "Outback in Front: CBS Wins Season". E Online. May 25, 2001. Retrieved on 2007-05-28. #^ "How did your favorite show rate?". USA Today. May 28, 2002. Retrieved on 2007-05-28. #^ "Networks face Reality Check". The National Enquirer. May 25, 2003. Retrieved on 2007-05-28. #^ "I. T. R. S. RANKING REPORT 01 THRU 210 (OUT OF 210 PROGRAMS) DAYPART: PRIMETIME MON-SUN". ABC MediaNet. June 2, 2004. Retrieved on 2007-05-28. #^ "2004-05 Primetime Wrap". The Hollywood Reporter. May 27, 2005. Retrieved on 2007-05-28. #^ "2005-06 primetime wrap". The Hollywood Reporter. May 26, 2006. Retrieved on 2007-05-28. # ^ a b c North Pole Elementary: The Sequel Production Notes - Walt Disney Pictures. VisualHollywood.com. Retrieved 12 March 2010. # ^ a b c Kingston, Amelia. "allmusic } Allmusic. Macrovision Corporation. Retrieved 12 March 2010. # ^ Marla Wilkinson of Billboard magazine - North Pole Elementary: The Sequel - Ladies Night Out. Retrieved 9 March 2010. # ^ Paris Watson of BBC - North Pole Elementary: The Sequel - Ladies Night Out. Retrieved 9 March 2010. # ^ Wesley Morris of The Boston Globe - North Pole Elementary: The Sequel - Ladies Night Out. Retrieved 9 March 2010. # ^ Ted Wilson of The New York - North Pole Elementary: The Sequel - Ladies Night Out. Retrieved 9 March 2010. # ^ Leah Greenblatt of Entertainment Weekly - North Pole Elementary: The Sequel - Ladies Night Out. Retrieved 9 March 2010. External links *Official website of North Pole Elementary: The Sequel